Vinyl lower body coating (stone chip) material is being used in the automotive industry. At the present time, this coating process is done by manual methods. It is time consuming and tedious work. In a typical lower body coating process, it takes seven minutes to put mask paper on the car body to prevent overspray. In order to reduce the cycle time and increase coating quality, an automated masking device was designed to integrate with industrial robots for improving current capability.